Broken
by serene-lady-light
Summary: What happens when simple words, white lies, and small actions break a friendship that was once unbreakable? Please r/r!


Disclaimer: The sad truth is, is that I don't own Gundam Wing at all not even the characters: (. Ah, it's such a sad, sad world. Sigh.  
  
Authors Note: The kids all go to Hollowton Academy, except for Zechs, Noin and some other characters that you'll soon see. This story is focused mainly on the Gundam pilots and Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy and Sally. Yes, they are all rich kids, I couldn't help it, it just seems to fit the story better and they all live in the same neighborhood, so their all-pretty close. There will be some other characters that I will introduce later on that are friends with some of the members of the Gundam gang. Hope you like my story and this is just the beginning. As you should already know this is an alternate fic.  
  
Prologue.  
  
"Promise me you guys, promise me that no matter what we'll always be friends?" A little girl of 7 asked.  
  
"Okay." The kids around the little girl chorused.  
  
"But if somehow you guys break this promise, you have to swear to God and whatever holy spirit there is on this Earth that no matter what happens, whatever we all go through, we'll always be there for each other, no matter what..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy: The star. The one that had everything. He was the top basketball player in the state. He had a pretty good average of 80%(A-'s). People loved him, even if sometimes he was a tad bit too cold, he was still cool, mysterious. Girls loved him, because he was such an enigma. What kind of girl couldn't resist a tall, muscular and sexy guy? Not to mention that he was also popular, single and had the most irresistible cobalt blue eyes ever! Guys fantasized about being him. Wished that they could be the "perfect" guy of Hollowton Academy. Yet there were things people didn't know about him, didn't know how he truly felt, the things that he thought. Those were the things reserved only for his best friends. The ones he always knew. He was a senior. School had just begun, and he couldn't wait for the next summer holiday already.  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell: The funny guy. The one that always cheered people up. Sure he wasn't all that great at school but hey, man could he ever play soccer. He was the captain of the soccer team at Hollowton Academy. Although he didn't get as many girl fans as Heero did, he still had his share. Girls loved his charm, his humour and his dreamy smile. Plus he was also sensitive when the time came to be sensitive. However he had his share of dark secrets. Had his share of lies and deceit. Nobody knew his past, his pain and suffering except his best friends, the ones that cheered him up and not the other way around. That's why he trusted them, they understood. But damn did it ever suck that school has started once again? God how was he going to live through this?  
  
  
  
Trowa Barton: The silent one. The one that listened. He was a runner. One of the best on the Track team. He could run like the wind for miles and still have enough breath to do more. He wasn't that popular, because he was quiet. Sure he was mysterious and all; like Heero, but he didn't like hanging out with the group of friends Heero and Duo hung out with because in his opinion, he didn't like them one bit. He wasn't dumb, no he was far from it with a 92%(A's) average, a musical and athletic talent he was probably going to get into most universities he was going to apply to, not to mention getting a scholarship too. He played the flute, weird for a guy but his mom wanted him to and so he did it, and it turned out that he was pretty good at it too. He had a good childhood, good parents but that didn't mean that he didn't have his own problems too. That's where his best friends come in. All of them. The ones that he talked to.  
  
  
  
Quatre R. Winner: The courteous gentlemen. The one who always tries to help. He was raised to be the perfect gentleman, to have good manners and always be polite, but hey what could you expect if he's the youngest and only guy out of 49 sisters. He was insanely smart. He was amazing at numbers and did pretty well with his other subjects too, but his main focus was on mathematics. He was like his father, a businessman, but the only problem was that he was way too gentle, too soft. So he just stayed a genius, a person who dreamed to be one of the best. However his father did try to train him to be more tough, a bit more "manly" by making him join some kind of sports team, so he tried out swimming. Sure it's not very manly but hey at least it's a sport, well kind of. So he became a swimming genius. But sometimes, he'd wish he was somebody else, somebody less him. Only his best friends knew this, only his best friends tried to help. And he let them because he knew they truly were helping.  
  
  
  
Wufei Chung: The ultimate fighter. The one who sat back and watched. He was on the Hollowton Academy's Karate team: The Dragons. He was always hostile, always on the watch, looking and observing people. He was rude and obnoxious but he really wasn't that bad a guy. He usually stayed away from people, preferring his own company than that others and that's what made him a semi-outcast. He didn't mind one bit, in fact he enjoyed it. He gained a reputation of being bad, ruthless and mean. He was sort of the school bully except he only bullied those that bothered him. Yet when he was around his friends, his best friends, his true friends he felt relax and cool like nothing mattered except for them. All the worries that always seemed to plague his mind vanish, and that's the most amazing thing his best friends could ever give him. The freedom to be just him and not worry.  
  
  
  
Relena Peacecraft: The perfect girl. The one that people could rely on. Many people adored her because she was also sweet and kind. Yet you probably would have never guessed from the looks of her that she was the president of the student body. She was an amazing debater, smart and sleek. She was the responsible type, and was a leader. She loves helping people. She volunteers at homeless shelters and goes to orphanages to help children learn. She helps stray animals in need and nurses them back to good health. Yet she didn't hang out with any specific crowd, no she would sometimes just wonder around or sit alone because she loves the freedom of just being alone, even for just a few seconds. However sometimes she would feel so sad, like she's about to brake. Those are the times when she needs the comfort of her best friends, the ones that she loved the most. She had her problems, even if she was "the perfect girl".  
  
  
  
Hilde Scherbiker: The Dancing Queen. The one that defied all, and still had the heart to care. She loves dancing, ever since she was a little girl she had loved it. Dancing was almost her life, her every hope and dream. Her grades were average, but did the teachers ever love her. She's like that, she can draw people to her, it's almost as if she was magnetic. She's also the adventurous type, she loves to travel all around the world, go rock climbing, sky diving, water skiing, BMX biking etc. She was daring, cheerful and all round an awesome girl that could break any guys' heart. Yeah, she was cool, very poplar, hung out with Duo and Heero's crowd. Everyone loved her, but nobody knew what had once happened to her. Nobody knows that sometimes she cries at night because of something that happened long ago. Her best friends loved her and cared for her. They knew. So she wouldn't feel, wouldn't feel again the feeling of being alone. But darn it! School's starting again and it's just the beginning! Man, is this ever depressing?  
  
  
  
Catherine Bloom: The Amazing Gymnast. The one that always looked on the bright side of things. She was a dreamer. A very happy dreamer at that. She loves being a gymnast, she even sort of hopes to be in the Olympics, but of course she also has other plans. She dreams of just being successful. She could do that with her art. She was a very talented artist. She painted and drew magnificent pictures. Pictures that most often reflect her inner self. Well at least the happy side of her inner self. The dark side, the unhappy side of her inner self hated life, hated and absolutely despised it! So unlike her happy side. She does things that nobody knows she does, at least not counting her best friends. Her best friends, the ones that would always be there for her.  
  
  
  
Dorothy Catalonia: The great dealer. The one that could seemingly always deal with whatever problem befell upon her. She was also an awesome fencer, agile and strong. One of the best in the country. She also loves to play chess. She was a strategist at heart. She loves winning. It is in her blood. However don't think badly of her, she's a pretty cool girl, at least once you get to know. Although her parents had died when she was very young, she had two loving grandparents that replace the loss of her parents. Yet sometimes she would sit in her room and wonder. She wondered about what would have been what will never be. Her best friends are there. Telling her, urging and cheering her on to be stronger and try not to dwell in the past, yet try as she might she just somehow can't. Well at least she had them, her best friends and she was content with just that, at least for the moment.  
  
Sally Po: The healer. The one with the magical touch that could heal almost any wound. She was a training doctor. Her biggest dream is to become a good doctor that could help people, help them regain good health and make people happy. She worked hard, and always gave 100%. She's always determined always tries to do her best. She loves hard work, she strives to do better in everything, perhaps that was what made her a very promising young doctor, she never gave up. Yet she had her doubts, had her doubts when her confidence seemed to vanish and disappear, leaving her to think, think about the what ifs. What if she's not going to be a good doctor? What if she fails and lets people die? What if? That's when she hears her best friends, hear them deny what she thinks. Hearing them saying they believed in her and knew she could do it. Her best friends her ultimate life line, the ones who gave her, her true confidence in life and in herself.  
  
  
  
They were a tight group of friends. They all knew each other since they were kids, they all hung out together, joked together and did what friends did and as they grew older, they became even tighter, more united. However they were all different, especially from each other. Odd how such different people could be such great friends. They were each special and unique in their own way. They each had their own differences that set them, they themselves, apart from the others. Yet no matter how united they were they were also very divided. They hung out in different groups. talked to different people etc. However that didn't matter because on those days that they needed somebody they would all be there for them and that's what made them tight they trusted each other more than anybody else in the world. Perhaps that was a good thing, but sometimes the more tighter something is, the easier it will brake. The easier for it to all fall apart, and in the end there is only pain, where once happiness had stood.  
  
  
  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me."  
  
In reality words can hurt more than any physical abuse. For it is with words that friendships are broken.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Readers,  
  
Hope you liked the Prologue, it's just the introduction, so if you want to find out what's going to actually happen please review I would really appreciate it: ). If you don't like something about my fic, please tell me in your review and I will do my best to somehow change it. All the romance and the actual plot and story line are coming up. So check back for the next chapter of my story!  
  
Ever so grateful,  
  
Serena (serene- lady-light)  
  
P.S THAT'S MY REAL NAME! (Serena). 


End file.
